


and we were there

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, based off of those stills released today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and Clarke, before the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we were there

"When this is over-" The words die in Lexa’s throat. "I wish for you to-"

"Don’t you dare fucking say it." Clarke said, her voice low and dangerous. There is an edge of desperation in her eyes, beneath the vermeer of control. Lexa understands that all too well.

”You must know.” Lexa said, firmly. Her eyes were bright with something Clarke could not name, shining against the paint on her face. “Please. Watch over my people for me. My successor will have a long road ahead, with a heavy burden, and I would have you make it a little lighter.” 

It feels like Clarke is falling, tractionless and without light. The burden of the Hundred had been almost too much for her to bear, her inexperience and compassion betraying her as lives slipped between her fingers. She can’t- not without someone who already knows what the hell they’re doing. “Lexa- I’m not-“

”Promise me.” Lexa said, her voice as rough as gravel. “You know as well as I that this is how it will end, on way or the other.”

"So serious." Clarke said, letting out a strangled laugh. Her chin wobbled. "It’s almost like you’re marching to your death, or something." Clarke’s voice cracked.

"I have told you before that love is weakness." Lexa said. Her hands slid along Clarke’s forearms, her grip almost enough to leave bruised fingermarks. "But it would have been no terrible thing to love you."

Clarke clenched her eyes shut, refusing to let a single tear escape. “You absolute ass.” she managed thorugh gritted teeth. “You can’t just say things like that.”

This wasn’t a fucking romcom- Lexa didn’t get to do this, to wreck Clarke’s carefully shored up composure. They weren’t even together-

"Commander, the troops are prepared." Lexa turned to give a curt nod to the messenger, dismissing him. Clarke opened her eyes in time to see the man salute before turning and leaving, his eyes carefully on the ground.

"It is time." Lexa murmured, and Clarke could already see the way she was drawing back into herself, preparing for the battle ahead.

"I can’t make you swear it, but-" Clarke’s breathing was shaky. "Don’t die." And before her courage failed, she leaned forward to slot her mouth against Lexa’s own. It was quick, and chaste, but Clarke felt the loss when Lexa gently pulled away.

Lexa’s face looked impossibly old. “Like I said. It would have been no terrible thing.”

And she turned on her heel and strode to her horse, mounting in a swift movement and gone the next, yelling orders to her generals as the army moved out.

She did not look back.


End file.
